A bond like no other
by goodnight doctor
Summary: one shot. not a slash just strong brotherly love. what should have happened in the movie.


**Ok yes I know I was supposed to update my other story but honestly I have writers block and I am sick. This idea has been bugging me long before I came to this website so enjoy! **

**Zacks POV**

"Zack, I want you to know, if our bones get crushed like cheep test tubes which, is very likely, I want you to know that" cody trails off.

He takes a pause and looks at me. Think the rest.

"Yeah, I know" I say.

We look at each other enjoying our moment but the crane soon pulls us out of it.

"Okay on three, one, two" I shout. We never did get to three.

SPLASH.

I feel the cold water like ice needles. I kick hard to get to the top. We seem to surface at the same time.

"Ugh I landed on my tummy" Cody whines.

"Are you okay?" Cody asks me.

"Yeah lets see" I say checking my limbs.

"Yep I'm alright" I say quite confidently.

"Zack we did it, we made it" Cody says happily.

All of a sudden people start popping up. I realize we have been caught.

"Or not" I say as we look at each other and put our hand up.

I get pulled into darkness and I no longer have control over anything.

CODYS POV

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I see Zack struggling against metal rings holding our hand and feet down onto the mind transference facility.

Doctor Olsen walks in towards us.

"oh good your awake" olsen half laughs half giggles.

"Oh good, you're an evil idiot" Zack spits at him.

Trust zack to do that.

"Yeah I'm the idiot you're the one that locked down and wired." Olsen says.

Zack looks at me. "He's got a point you know" I say almost mechanically.

"Cody, why are strapped down in the mind transference facility?" Zack asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. I got a bad feeling about this zack. Me too Cody. We look at each other. We must look the same, scared and pale.

"Because, once I push this button, the electrons in your brain will violently merge together and form one brain" olsen cackles.

"That sounds like it's really gonna hurt" zack says frantically.

"Yes" olsen says.

I feel zack loose hope and feel scared. I feel scared out of my wits.

I hear the door burst open and I turn my head sharply. I watch as DR Spalding, Woody, London and beautiful Bailey. This might be the last time I see her.

"Let them go" spalding demands.

"Stay back" olsen says putting up an electrical force field.

"Cody" she moans. "Bailey" I whisper. "Woody" zack says hope back in his mind. "Zack" he replies. "London" London says to herself. We all look at her. She waves back at us, of course.

I watch as woody electrocutes himself.

Zack, this might be the end of us I think. I know he answers back. I love you baby bro. I love you to zack.

We need a plan zack thinks. I don't know I think back.

As the doctors are explaining themselves me and my twin think of a plan.

Anything? He asks me. Not yet I think back.

I feel the hope deflate in zack, this breaks my heart.

Don't worry I will think of a plan I think. I know.

Maybe be if we resist the merge? Zack asks me. Zack that's a brilliant idea! I think. "But how" I say. Opps didn't know I said it out loud.

Haha it is ok it seemed to fit into the twisted story he is telling us zack informs me.

How about if we fight? That will be the most strongest apart from love. I think.

Look he is doing it now. Good luck I think. Good luck he replies.

Love you I mutter under my breath, the machine starts shaking and we both shut our eyes. I feel pain and then nothing.

I feel myself coming out of my body. What a disgusting feeling we both think.

We both prepare ourselves. I don't see anything around me but my twin.

"You know we should merge into my brain, I have the superior intellect" I begin.

"You also have the inferior personality, I'd rather merge with a rock" he replies.

I dive at him. Bam. We start fighting.

"Stop it" I say. "You stop it" he replies. We fly apart.

"You know I'd tell you to get your head checked but I'm sure the results would come back as empty" I tell him.

"My brain". "My brain". "No my brain". "No wait". We both go to wrestle again.

"All you ever do is think!" he retorts. 

"That's not true. I spend an inordinate amount of time worrying about global warming and looking at things in my closet that need to be pressed" I reply.

"Thanks for proving my point we are going into my brain" he replies just as angry. We brake apart.

"zack I'm tired" " me too". I lean on my twin. Panting, exhausted.

I get a burst of adrenaline. "no, I cant go into your brain, you never use your brain how do we know it works?" I yell. We brake apart and leap at each other once again.

"At least it's not jammed packed with stupid facts and math thingys with number and letters" he yells.

"You mean equations?" I ask. I get a grunt as a reply. We must look like wrestlers.

"You know I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who ordered sushi well done." I yell even harder.

"what, the number of people who find you interesting including your self" he asks.

I suddenly have a great idea. An insult that will hit the spot.

"yea, well at least I have a car" I yell.

As I predicted he yells even harder and we are rolling around even more. I suddenly notice that he used a lot of energy and this place seems to be crumbling.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. "Good bye".

Zack looks at me strangely. I know by now that the machines have broken. I have to hurry.

I close my eyes and spread my energy around the group on the floor and both zacks. I open them to find zack staring at me with horror.

I nod at him. The machines start falling but thanks to me they don't hit anyone. Each piece of machinery is like a blow to me. I wince in pain. I can feel zack trying to get to me but we are getting pulled into our body's.

This is for everything you have done for me big bro I think as I enter. I know I don't have enough energy to live but it's alright. I saved who truly matters.

Normal POV

Every body starts to get up and the pieces holding zack and Cody snap off. Zack jumps off but Cody sinks to the ground. Everybody is surprised.

Mr mosby comes with the police but it was to late. Mr moseby and dr spalding catch dr olsen and the teenagers run to cody.

Zack reaches his twin first and shakes him. Zack and bailey lay cody on the ground. Zack is pale as a sheet and is shaking hard.

"cody, cody, buddy, codes" zack yells.

ZACKS POV.

"cody, cody, buddy, codes" I yell. I don't care who see's I am more interested in my baby brother.

"He used his energy to protect us" bailey asks me through tears.

I nod faintly. "cody" I screech.

"Codes don't do this to me, you can't leave me" I yell. I am close to tears now.

Cody can you hear me? I ask in my head. It's eerily quiet in my head.

I feel mr moseby pitying me.

I shake him violently. He is not waking up. I cant bear this.

I throw my self on my twin.

"cody, I am so sorry" I sob.

London and woody are crying to each other.

Mr mosby and bailey are crying silently together.

I can taste the saltiness of my tears. One tear drips down onto my other halfs face.

"zack, look" bailey whispers.

I look just in time to see my tear dissolve into my brothers body. I can already feel his body starting to get warmer.

"he is coming back" I scream.

He opens his eyes. Blue meet blue.

"I'm so happy you are alright" I sob.

"I thought I lost you".

"za…ck…i..am…f…i…ne…yo…u…di…dn…t…th…i..nk…i…wo…ul…d…l..ea…ve…so…ea..si..ly?" he manages to say.

I am now hugging his head which is on my stomach.

"haha" I laugh. My happiness is back. For nothing could take me away from my brother.

**Done. Also did I mention I got a new lappy? R&R.**


End file.
